iLoved you
by NoH8-make-a-rainbow
Summary: This is about Sam making the biggest descison of her life. What choice, you ask? Well, ya gotta read it to find out. I'm so evil :P
1. Sam thinks

_**This is my very first story. Please don't be rude. Review this please :) It would make me soooo happy if you reviewed it. I was inspired by x0xkorzx0x's story iHave Changed to do this story. She is so incredibly awesome and I would love to see more chapters of iHave Changed :) It's the best seddie thing I have read so far. that person is the reason I'm doing this in the first place. :) This is Sam's point of view. Enjoy :)**_

My best friend Carly Shay entered the living room. "Guess what guys?" She asked me and Freddie.

"What?" We said.

"Today's the day I introduces you to Freddie 3 years ago." Carly said.

"Oh, I remember that day exactly." I said with a very evil grin on my face.

_**Flashback**_

I was at my new locker on the first day at a new school, and Carly comes over with a boy my height who had glasses and a laptop on a strap on around his neck. Carly came over to her and said, "Hey, Sam! This is my neighbor Freddie." "Freddie, this is my best friend Sam." I was looking in my locker, so I never saw what he looked like until I looked up. When I saw him, our eyes mat, and it was like we were the only ones there. I smiled, and he smiled back. I came back to reality. I didn't want Carly to know I liked him, so I kept myself cool and pretended to hate him. I said, "Oh my god, it's a loser!" I ran away. I looked at them, but Freddie and Carly couldn't see me. He started to cry, and Carly comforted him.

_**End Flashback**_

"Sam!" Carly yelled.

"Huh?" I said.

**"**It's time for iCarly. Let's go. Freddie's already up there!"

We walked up to the iCarly studio.

When we got up there, we stood in our spots and Freddie started saying "In 5,4,3,2-" Then he pointed to us, which is our cue that mean's "You're on-line."

"I'm Carly!"

"I'm Sam!"

"And this is iCarly!" We said.

We did some cool stuff for the rest of the show, then we said bye to the viewers.

"And we're clear!" Freddie put his camera down and Spencer ran in, panting, and said,

"Turn on the news, channel 11.

Freddie turned it on and we saw a picture of me! "Sam, that's you!" Carly and Freddie said.

"Shh!" I told them. The reporter said, "John Robert Powers has been looking for Sam Puckett from iCarly for 3 years, and has finally tracked her down. Mr. Powers tells us that he wants Sam to come to Hollywood and be an actress. And he also says, Sam, if you're watching this, please call." Freddie turned off the monitor.

"Oh my god, Sam! This could be an opportunity of a lifetime for you!"

"I really don't know if I should do this or not...."

_**What will Sam choose? Find out on Chapter 2 of iLoved you. :)**_


	2. I took it

_**In the last chapter, Sam, Carly, and Freddie were watching the news, and there was something about Sam and John Robert Powers wanting her to be famous. **_

"I really don't know what I should do. I mean, I like doing iCarly every week, but I kinda wanna go to Hollywood and be famous. But I wouldn't see you guys again." Sam said with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry about us," Carly says. "Follow your heart.

_**1 week later**_

I walked into school and once Carly saw me at my locker, she ran up to me and said, "Where have you been for the past week? Did you skip school again? Because if you skip school again and Principal Franklin finds out-"

"Carly, chill. I didn't skip school."

"Then where have you been?"

I got butterflies in my stomach when I heard her say that.

"Hollywood" I said nervously.

"You decided to take it!" Carly said excitedly. She hugged me.

I did a fake chuckle "Yeah." I said.

I obviously didn't want to be away from my best friends and Spencer and everyone else I care about. I told Carly, "I'm leaving in a few days. So, we should do the last episode of iCarly." I told her when she let go of me.

"Does Freddie know about this yet?"

"Yeah. I kinda told him last night, by accident. I was insulting him, and I told him everything." The bell rang, so we headed to class.

_**2 days later**_

Freddie dejectly turned on his camera and gloomily said, "In 5,4,3,2-" and gave us our cues that we're on-line.

"I'm Carly!"

"I'm Sam!"

"And this is iCarly!" We said.

"And sadly, this is our last iCarly episode." I pressed the boo button on the blue remote.

"But we have some good news. And bad news. Sam, would you like to tell us the good news? And bad news?"

"Sure." I replied. Freddie made the lights look epic, and I took a step in front of the computer.

I made my voice sound all sad, since it was sad. (Well, for the viewers)

"Last week on the news, you might have heard that John Robert Powers was looking for me and wanted me to be famous, and he finally found me after 5 years of looking. That was the good news. So last week, I went to Hollywood and decided to become an actress. I am going there this Friday and I am never coming back to Seattle unless I decide to quit, which I'm probably not doing."

In my mind, I heard a lot of fans going "Aww"

"Sadly, that's it for our last webcast. Check back in a couple of years, and maybe we'll do a reunion episode!" Carly said.

"Bye!" As me and Carly said that, confetti came out and we all started random dancing!

Freddie turned off the camera, and we all started hugging, and I cried.

_**Friday**_

Today was the day. Me, Spencer, my mom, Carly, and Freddie were in the airport, walking us to our plane. We finally got to the plane. I said something to each and every one of them. I said to Spencer, "I've always loved you like the brother." Then Spencer hugged me and said, "I'm gonna miss you, sitting on my couch every day." I went to Carly and said, "Bye, Carly. I'm probably gonna miss you the most." We hugged, and I went over to Freddie. I immediatly started crying when I got to Freddie. I said to him, "I'm gonna miss calling you stuff like Freddork and Freddweird." I hugged him for at least 10 seconds. He gave me a little wrapped box, small enough to fit a disc. I said my last goodbyes, and me and my mom went on the plane. _That was it, no turning back. I'll never see them again. _I thought to myself when we went up.

_**What will happen with Sam in Hollywood? What is in the little box Freddie gave her? Find out in Chapter 3 of iLoved you. :) **_


	3. Freddie's gift

_**Sorry it's been a long time since I've updated. I've been busy with youtube videos, and thourghly modern millie, e play i did last wee on the last week of camp. :( I was Mrs. Meers :) i had a lot of fun being. Anyways, back to the story!!!**_

_**When we last left Sam in Chapter 2, she was boarding the plane to Hollywood and told herself there's no turning back, and Freddie gave her a little box. What will happen, you ask? Well, you gotta find out and read Chapter 3 of iLoved you :)**_

When the plane boarded, I opened the present Freddie gave me. It was a DVD, and it was Freddie, on his bed, talking to me. This is what it said:

"I've been wanting to say this for a long time. Okay, here it goes. I love you, Sam. You're my forever. I was gonna ask you out the day you decided to leave, but I thought 'too late'. I love you, Sam, with all my heart. You're the one and only person I love. And after this video, I have something else for you. I love ya. You have my digits!" The video faded away and it had the best clips. The clip with Fred, David Archuleta, that hobknocker Wade Collins, Shelbey Marx, and more.

The rest of the video lasted about 1 hour, and then I was really tired (it was 12 in the morning) so I went to sleep.

The next day I am meeting my agent/manager. I'm really excited. His name was Edward. How romantic, I thought. Just like Edward Cullen

_**Sorry this is short. Till next Chapter, my fellow Seddie lovers... Have peace with Seddie. Love Seddie. Be happy with Seddie.**_

_**.Happiness  
**_


	4. Meeting Edward

Chapter 4: Meeting Edward

Today we saw our new house. It was amazing. It had 8 bedrooms and 8 athrooms. Each room a bathroom. Downstairs by the kitchen there was a half bathroom. Our house was like a mansion. It had a view of the famous Hollywood sign. It even had a lounge with a flat screen, soda machine, snack machine, and more. In the room we saw a note. It said, "To Sam Puckett. Enjoy all the free stuff in the lounge. From, the staff of John Robert Powers Agency."

After I unpacked, my mom drove me to see my agent, Edward. She dropped me off and told me to call her when she's ready to pick me up.

I walked up to his office. I knocked on the door, and a man with an english accent said, "Come in!" I walked into the office, and my heart skipped a beat. I looked at Edward. He is HOT!!! He was wearing the most adorable Aeropostale shirt and the cutest jeans from DKNY jeans. "Well, are you gonna stand there or come inside?" I closed the door and took a seat by his desk. "Well, hello Miss Sam. I am Edward. I am gonna be your new manager." I looked at him again. God, he's so cute. "Beautiful." I said.

"How's that?" He said. I made something up. "Y-y-y-y-your..... beautiful.......trophy. I love Baseball." He stared at me. "Futball. I won it for futball."

He told me that I could change my image completely or put a wig on and have a secret identidy. I choose with the secret identidy thing. There was no way I'm gonna have all my former classmates watching TV and seeing me all girly! Especially not Freddie.

Edward brought me into a little room with wigs and wardrobe.

"Pick your wig." He said.

**Yay!!! Sam is gonna pick out a wig :) Find out next chapter what wig Sam will pick!! :) Just so you know, there's probably not gonna be any more seddie UNTIL!!!!!!!! at least Chapter 5 or 6!  
**


	5. Picking out a wig

Chapter 5: Picking out a wig

**I lost my other chapters that was in my Palm. :( So it's probably gonna be a while since I will update, cause I have to try to remember (i have a very good memory) what the Chapters were about and what I already wrote in there. So here's Chapter 5!!! :) Enjoy!**

Edward showed me a bunch of wigs. First, I tried on a long pink one. I looked in the mirror, I looked at myself in shock. Definitely not that one. "No." I said. Edward put the wig back. Next I tried a short curly brown. It was UGLY!!!

**1 hour later......**

After an hour of trying on a bunch of different wigs, I finally found something I liked. It was blonde with blue highlights. I loved it, and I didn't have to struggle to put it on, unlike most of the wigs I tried on. Edward was behind me, and he fluffed my wig. He said, "I think you look gorgeous." I blushed. "Thanks." I said.

"Don't tell anyone about this. Only family members and close friends." Edward told me. "You promise?" He held out his hand. I shook it. "I promise.

**Sorry this is short!! But I promise Chapter 6 and 7 and beyond will be AWESOME!!!! :) Until next chapter, my fellow seddiers. Have peace with Seddie. Love Seddie. Be happy with Seddie. Peace. Love. Happiness.**

**Bye :)**

**Wow, I did finished 2 chapters in one hour!!! I'm on a roll!!!**


	6. Writing a song

I love writing this!! It's gonna get very, very, VERY exciting, dtarting at Chapter 6 (this chapter) I PROMISE!! If you hate it, you hate it. Please do not go on the system and put, "Your story SUCKS!" or something mean or rude. I will delete it and report you when I find out how!Enjoy Chapter 6! :) And by the way, Sam's secret identidy's name is gonna be Mandy Algoee. It's very unusual and thats the cool thing about it. :)

When I left the studio, Edward said I should start writing my first song, My mom picked me up and I showed her my wig. She said I looked beautiful in it. On our way home, Mom said, "So, sweety, what did Edward say?" I said, "Well, he said I should start writing a song so I could release it."

When I got home, I went straight to me room and started writing my new song in my notebook. It was called So Close, and it was about Freddie. The first verse went like this:

_You just keep tuggin, pushin, pullin_

_On my little heartstrings_

_Got me all tied up in knots_

_Anytime I see your face_

_Oh it brings out_

_It brings out the girl in me_

_Don't know just how ya did it_

_But ya got me real good_

_Hook, line and sinker_

_Like I knew you could_

_But you don't even notice_

_Boy I wish you would_

I would never tell anyone that it was about Freddie. Not even Edward or my mom. Edward was like a 2nd father to me. My father left my mom and I when I was 6, and she got pregnant about 2 months after he left, but the baby came 4 months early and passed away shortly after her birth. So I've only been a big sister for about 3 hours. It's sad.

I showed my mom my song when I got done with it. She kissed my forehead and said, "It's wonderful. Now go to sleep. You look exausted. You have a big day tommorow."

"Goodnight, I love you."

"Love you too, Sweetie.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I got a package today when I woke up.

My heart skipped a beat, and I smiled.

It said Freddie Benson.

**Ooh, and EPIC ENDING!! xD I love leaving my storites EPIC!!! Find out what Freddie gives Sam in Chapter 7!!!! :) Is it another CD? Cheese? haha, jk! xD**


	7. The Package!

**Hey guys! Well, I don't really have much to say, soooo, here's Chapter 7! THE PACKAGE!!!!! I know, cool name! You don't have to go on the comments and put "Bruh, that is an AMAZING title!" or something like that. I understand that you know that I have a really cool Chapter 7 name. :) Enjoy!  
**

I was kinda glad I got a package from Freddie. I never told anyone what Freddie has told me, not even Carly or my mom. Speaking of Carly, I haven't talked to her since I left. I wrote on my arm, _Call Carly later._ I grabbed the box and went into my room. I opened the box, and it had a photo album in it. On the front cover, it had a picture of me, Freddie, and Carly, and in Freddie's handwriting, it said "Sam, Freddie, and Carly: Best friends forever."

I looked at the photos. It had some happy memories, like when we met Fred, the plain white t's, and David Archuleta. Then I looked at the end. It was a picture of me, Freddie, Spencer, and Carly. Mrs. Benson took the picture on my last night with Carly and Freddie and Spencer. We were laughing, having a good time. I started crying, and a teardrop fell on that picture.

I put the photo album in a safe place. I couldn't call Freddie to thank him right now cause it was, like, 4 in the morning, and I doubt he was up. So I decided to call Freddie tonight, and I had to get to work.

**Sorry this is short. I really wanted to get this chapter over with, so I can watch Jeff Duhnam with my brother. Have an awesome Labor Day weekend :) In the next chapter, Sam will be calling Freddie and Mandy will be recording So Close. Bye! :) And by the way, sorry it tooka really long time to upload this. I made this about 4 days ago, and I couldn't upload it. Then today I just realized that I had to renew the guideline thingy xD  
**


	8. Authors Note!

**Hey everybody!! I am making a brand new fanfiction and it is called, iHave Cancer!! And you guys are gonna get a sneak peek of what I have written so far! :) So, here it is!!! The authors note AND the first paragraph!!! comment and tell me what you think!!!!! p.s. if you DONT wanna know what this story's about, DONT read the authors note!!!!!!**

**Here it is! :P**

**Hey!! I hope you like my story!!!! it's about Carly having cancer. The first few chapters are gonna be about symptoms Carly is having, then I will move on to her getting diagnosed with cancer. I did my research on this so please comment. The symptoms I have are REAL symptoms of cancer. WARNING: This story will have a lot of drama! This is in Carly's POV. For now. THIS IS NOT CREDDIE!!! **

"Hey Carly." Sam lazily said as she walked by her locker.

"Hey." I said

I coughed.

"Hey, whats wrong?"

"Nothin, just a cough."

I coughed really viciously right when Freddie came over.

"Woah! Did you swallow a pirannah?!" Freddie asked sarcasticly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need water." I said between coughs.

I went to the water fountain to get water. "Much better."

"So, what's wrong with you?" Freddie asked

"I don't know. I've been coughing and vomiting since I got home from that camping trip I went to with Spencer and Socko. I made a doctors appointment for next week anyways."

**Well, there ya go!!!!! An exculisive sneak peek of my new fanfic!!!!! :)**


	9. Recording So Close

**Hey! Sorry this is reeeeeally late! I've been really busy lately! I'm working on a Total Drama Island/iCarly crossover! It's gonna be REALLY awesome! :D I promise! I will post it once I put it on my computer! (I wrote like 10 chapters in my notebook) Anyways, here it is!  
Chapter 8! RECORDING A SONG! I decided that for Chapter 10, it will take place 5 years later (where Carly, Sam, and Freddie are 21,  
and Spencer is 33) Anyways, back to the story!  
Enjoy! :)**

Today, I was recording So Close. I was really excited about this! I never really told anyone what the lyrics was about. The lyrics went,  
**"I can't help myself. I can't but smile, every time I see your face. If we never met, I bet, you won't know my name. How'd I get to be So Close, when you're so far away."**  
It was about Freddie. I haven't even told my mom. or Carly, who I haven't talked to ever since I left. "Sam! It's time to go!"  
"Coming!" _  
When I got there, Edward was in with another star, so I had to wait outside. Finally, after waiting 10 minutes, Edward let me in.  
"Are you ready to shoot your single?" Edward asked me.  
"Yeah, I am." As I said that, a boy with blond hair came out of the recording. "Yo, Edward. Thanks, man. See ya next week." He said "Bye, Justin."  
"Your-your- JUSTIN BIEBER!!" I screamed.  
"Yep. So, you're the new girl? Welcome to John Robert Powers agency."  
"Thanks. Can I have your autograph?"  
"Sure." Justin signed my guitar, took a picture with me, then he gave me his number and left.  
"Looks like you and Justin are going to be great friends. I arranged him to come over here, because he's been feeling depressed lately. Edward told me.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Well, his mum has cancer, and she only has a couple more weeks to live."  
"Aww. That's so sad."  
"Okay, now lets work on recording that song. I bet it's gonna be a hit"  
"Okay." Me and Edward worked on the song for about an hour or so, and he made a couple changes. Like these lyrics used to be this:  
"You're tugging and pushing all over my heart. Got butterflies in my stomach, every time i hear you laugh."  
And now we changed it so it goes like this:  
"Boy, you're tugging, pushing, pulling on my little heart strings. Got me all tied up in knots, every time I see your face."  
I had so much fun, that I asked Edward, "Can't we record another song?"  
"Have you written anymore songs?"  
"No."  
"Then I don't want you here." He joked around. I laughed. "And besides, your mum is here." I saw my mom waiting by the door.  
"Hey, mom! Bye, Edward!"  
"Bye, Darling." Edward said to me as we left.  
When I got into the car, I told mom about Justin Bieber, his mom having cancer, and recording with Edward.  
"That's great, honey. I'm glad you finally have a friend in this place."  
"Yeah."  
When I got home, I decided I would call Freddie and thank him for the photo album. "Hello?" He answered.  
"Hey, Freddie. It's Sam. I got your photo album in the mail last week."  
"Great. Ya like it?"  
"Oh my god, I love it. Thanks so much. So, I've seen . I miss you guys so much."  
"We all miss you. It's really hard doing the show with Wendy."  
"I really miss being an internet sensasion."  
"Hey, speaking of fame, when are you gonna release yourself to the public?"

Flashback "If you tell anyone about your secret identidy, your whole carrer will be ruined."  
Flashback over "Sam?" Freddie said on the other line.  
"Huh?"  
"I said, when are you gonna release yourself to the public."  
"Oh, soon. We called, but they've been so busy now that they sign singers and actors and actresses now."  
"Oh. Well, I gotta go to the store with my mom. You know my mom. She won't leave me home alone for more than 2 minutes."  
"Yeah. Bye, Freddie. Call me later?"  
"Definatly. Bye."  
"Bye." I hung up. When I hung up, I realized that I don't like Freddie. I'm in love with him.

**Awwww(: That was nice. This chapter was fun to make. Okay, later(: And I promise, right now, I will work on ALL of my fanfictions(: Byeee(:**


	10. At the movies with Justin

**Hola :) Im not dead! Lmao. Ive been either too lazy or just plain busy with youtube videos to do things for fanfiction. Haha. Soo i wanted to update all my stories so people dont think im dead/dont unsub. And plus, iam a singer has like one chapter. (Bahaha) I have a new fic coming up. Its called 'My surprise' It is a total drama thing. :) Soo, enjoy this chapter.**

I woke up at nine, as I usually do on a saturday morning. I woke up and went downstairs.

"hey, mom."

"Hi, sweety. Your friend Justin called Mandy. He wanted to ask you something."

"Ok. I'll call him after brekky." I ate my bacon balls and ribs and texted Justin on my cell.

_Kay, Im awake. Whats up?_

Wanna go to the movies? Not as a couple. Just friends.

_Sure. We can see grown-ups. Hey, hows ur mom doin?_

Staying strong. Like a soldier in a battle. Hows 5 for ya?

_Sure. Imma go to the mall and ill meet ya there at 4:30_

kk.

I put on my wig and Mandy clothes, and I went to the mall to get some clothes for Mandy at hollister, Abercrombie & Fitch, and Aeropostale. I also picked up a couple things for myself. My cell beeped. I got a text from justin.

You ready?

_Yeah. Im at the mall next to the theater. _

Kay. Hurry up before these girls trample me. I'll be inside.

_Haha. Good luck not getting trampled._

Thanks ;)

"That movie was awesome." I said after we left the theaters

"I loved the part where they peed in the pool."

I laughed. "And the girls all, Youre embarrasing me!" We laughed.

My phone beeped. It was my mom texting me.

You gotta get home. Dinner time :) Got ur fave: Ribs

Ahh, yay! Ribs! I'll be there in 20mins. Did u get mah dippin sauce?

Yes I did ;)

Have I ever told you I loved you? 3

**Cute chapter 3 I love the MandyxJustin friendship thing. Next chapter will be 5 years later. They'll all be 21. (well except for the adults. Duh) It takes place in Seattle, at Mandy Algoees concert. Justin is opening for her, and guess whos there... Freddie and Carly! 3 Watch out for the next chapter if you wanna find out what happens. :)**


	11. 5 years later: The concertSam is dead

**Okay. In case this is your first time reading this fanfic, and you didnt wanna read the first 9 chapteers, (or you just forgot) we are 5 years into the future. Sam, Freddie, Mandy Algoee, and Justin Bieber are 21 now. This takes place at the arena where Mandy is having a concert, with Justin Bieber opening for her. Justin Bieber now knows that Mandy is Sam Puckett, and his mom survived cancer. Enjoy! :)**

It was my first concert in Seattle, at the Shamwow! Stadium. (Seattle was a big fan of Willy Mays. Everyone loved him but me) Before I came on, Justin was before me. I could hear all the girls chanting his name, and one girl even tried to get up onstage with him, until security kicked her out. Poor kid. She didnt get to see me. Oh well. One less chanting kid. Justin sang One time, Baby, and his newest single, The girl I love. Justin introduced me when I was done, and he went backstage, high fived me, and I went out. I sang all my awesome songs: Homeless heart, a cover of Temporary home, So close, Better, Not that far away, and more.

Me and Justin were signing autographs when the show was over.

"Hey, isnt this where you used to live?" Justin asked me

"Yeah, it is." I replied while we signed autographs and took pictures with fans. "Thanks for coming out. Have a great night!" Another kid satisfied. I kinda liked that.

Oh crap. Carly and Freddie were next. "Hi. We're really big fans. We just love your music." Carly said.

"Thanks" I said, hoping they wouldnt notice me.

"Hey, you look like our friend Sam. But she's dead now."

I'm dead? Edward was going to get it. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry."

"Thanks." Me and Justin took pictures with Freddie and Carly, and they left.

"Thats them.

"For real? They think you're dead!"

"I know! Thats so jank!" The last kid in line came up and took a picture with us, got our autograph.

When we got into the limo we past Groovy Smoothie, which was still open.

"Wait! Stop!" The limo came to a stop.

"What?" The limo driver said.

"Can you drop us off at Groovy smoothie? That place right there. We'll check into our hotel when we're done and we'll meet you in the morning."

"I dont know."

"I'll give you the rest of the night."

"Bye!" We got our stuff out of the limo and went into groovy smoothie.

"I should take off this wig." I said.

Justin covered me and I took it off and put it in my bag.

We walked in and Carly and Freddie were there.

"Sam?" They screamed

"Sam?" Everyone screamed.

"Wanna turkey leg on a stick?" T-Bo said.

"Ah crap."

**Cliffhanger :P **


	12. Horrible News

When we went into our hotel, Edward called me.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Sam, bad news: There was a tragic accident at the staples stadium."

"What happened?"

"When they were doing Disney: On Ice, a little girl got so excited to see Cinderella that she got onto the ice rink when the skaters weren't paying attention, and she got cut by the blade."

"Its just a little cut"

"She got a 10-inch cut that was 5inches deep."

"Thats horrible."

"Yes, I know. Anyways, they're closing down the stadium for 2 weeks while they deal with the lawsuit. So you're basicly stuck in Seattle for 2 weeks with Justin. The news is already doing a national broadcast and telling fans about it."

"OK. I'll tell Justin. Bye"

"Seeya, kiddo." I hung up and told Justin.

"I dont think we can stay in this hotel for another day. Its all booked up."

"Dont worry. I have a plan."

**Sorry its soo short. Better chapter next time :)**


	13. Mrs Benson

**THE NEXT DAY**

It was morning, and we were going to check out, dress out of Mandy. and go see Carly and Freddie.

We were at the front desk. "Hey. We're here to check out early." Justin said.

"OK, then. Just sign here and have a nice day." We signed for the room and got into the truck.

"OK, my rented range rover has bullet-proof glass. Take off your wig and put it in your bag." Justin said to me. "You sure they're gonna let us stay?"

"Yeah. I just gotta find out where Freddie lives."

"And you'll find that out how?" Justin said as he started driving.

"All I gotta do is go to the apartment where his mom is. Lucky for me, I still remember. Its the building right across the street from Groovy smoothie."

"OK." Justin started driving and turned on the radio; his song baby came on.

"Hey! Its baby!"

"My hit song from 2010? Please. No one likes that song anymore. Nobody even likes Ludacris."

"Thats because Beyonce let out a rumor that he smells like goat urine."

"Yeah, but still. I'm not as loved as I was in my teenage years."

"You kinda are."

"And now lets talk about Justin Bieber." The radio said to his partner. I turned it up.

"I think he's adorable. I saw him in concert yesterday opening for Mandy Algoee."

"Adorable? Hes 21 for crying out loud! He's fu-"

Justin turned off the radio. "OK! No radio. We'll just listen to Mandy." He laughed awkwardly.

**At the apartment building.**

"Sam Puckett?" Lewbert said.

"You still work here? Shouldn't you be retired?"

"Shouldn't you be dead?"

"Tooshay." I got up on the elevator.

"Who was that?" Justin asked me.

"The nasty old doorman who still works here."

"That wart on his face in nasty."

"OK, we're getting up. Put your hoodie on." We got up to Mrs. Benson's apartment.

"This is where Carly and Freddie lived?"

"The same." I knocked on Mrs. Benson's door. She opened it.

"Samantha Puckett! What a surprise!" She hugged me.

"Aren't you Justin Bieber?" She asked.

He groaned and took his hoodie off. "Girls, start trampeling."

"Please, come in." We came in and sat down. The place looked cleaner than it always. "Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Coke?"

"Coffee. Decaff." I said.

"Coke."

"I thought you were dead." Mrs. Benson said as she sat down.

"Gee, thanks. Why don't you just stab a knife in my heart?"

"I didnt mean-"

"I know. I'm just kidding." I laughed

"I should leave you two alone. I'm going shopping. You programmed the mall into the GPS, right?" Justin said.

"Yep."

"Well, seeya."

"Bye." Justin left.

"How'd you meet Justin?"

"Um... I met him... through work. When I first went to LA, I figured out they dont want me for my singing; and they wanted me to pay $3,000 a month to be apart of their business."

"Oh, thats too bad."

I felt guilty lieing to Mrs. B about my secret.

"Wait. Thats not the real reason you dont see me. You know Mandy Algoee?"

"Yes. She is one of Freddies favorite singers."

"Well, I have a secret that you can't tell anyone."

"What is it, dear?"

"Um.. Well, I... Am Mandy Algoee."

"Are you OK, sweetie?" She felt my forehead. I knew what I had to do.

"Open, close me. Keep your secrets with me, I can ease your pain"

"Oh my gosh, you really are Mandy!"

"Mhm. Please dont tell anyone."

"Oh, I wont. I promise."

Justin texted me.

_DUUDE. They have a supra store here! _

Yeah, I know. Cool, right?


End file.
